Crambo
Crambo is an old rhyming game which, according to Strutt,Joseph Strutt 1830 was played as early as the fourteenth century under the name of the ABC of Aristotle. It is also known as Capping the rhyme. The name may also be used to describe a doggerel poem which exhausts the possible rhymes with a particular word.1911 Britannica In the days of the Stuarts it was very popular, and is frequently mentioned in the writings of the time. Thus in William Congreve's play of 1695 Love for Love, i. 1, contains the passage, "Get the Maids to Crambo in an Evening, and learn the knack of Rhyming." Definition *'Crambo' (crambo), n. Cram"bo Cramp, a., difficult. #A game in which one person gives a word, to which another finds a rhyme. "I saw in one corner ... a cluster of men and women, diverting themselves with a game at crambo. I heard several double rhymes ... which raised a great deal of mirth." Addison. #A word rhyming with another word."His similes in order set / And every crambo he could get." Swift. * Dumb crambo, a game in which one party of players give a word which rhymes with another, which last to be guessed by the opposing party, who represent in dumb show what they think it to be.Crambo", Webster's Revised Unabridged Dictionary (1913), MShaffer.com, Web, May 27, 2012. Etymology The name comes from the Latin crambe and Greek krambē, meaning cabbage (as in crambe repetita, literally meaning re-stewed cabbage). Hence the players started with a rhyme and then "re-stewed" it.Merriam-Webster Dictionary Play In the early versions of the game up to the 18th century, teams would vie with each other to find and express a rhyme for a word or line presented by the opposing player or team. Someone would offer the first rhyme often poking fun at a dignitary, the subsequent lines or couplets would then have to rhyme with this. The verse would be sung to a popular tune of the day and the game collapsed when a player was unable to use his wit to come up with a suitable rhyming word. Crambo in the 19th century became a word game in which one player would think of a word and tell the others what it rhymes with. The others do not name the actual word they guess, but describe its meaning. Thus one might say, "I know a word that rhymes with bird." A second asks, "Is it ridiculous?" "No, it is not absurd." "Is it a part of speech?" "No, it is not a word." This proceeds until the right word is guessed. In Dumb Crambo the guessers, instead of trying to name the rhyme being given them as a clue, express its meaning by acting the word without speaking in the manner of charades. Notable players One of Crambo's more famous devotees, Robert Burns (1759–1796), wrote: "Amaist as soon as I could spell, / I to the crambo-jingle fell." James Boswell (1740–1795) was famous for his skill at the game. One Crambo poem from Boswell is rhymed around "the Laird of Craigubble," a fellow Crambo player. One of the stanzas goes: "To render you bright with choice liquor at night / Take Punch made of rum that is double / And I give you this charge be your Bowl full & large / To content the good Laird of Craigubble." Each stanza in the poem rhymes aabccb, and every stanza ends with "the Laird of Craigubble."Holley in Yale Findings Karl Marx (1818–1883) was a frequent Dumb Crambo player with his wife and daughters in their North London home.Francis Ween's biography of Karl Marx, Chapter 12 page 371 References *Joseph Strutt, William Hone The Sports and Pastimes of the People of England, Published by Forgotten Books, 1830, ISBN 1-60506-459-9 Page 450 *Crambo at Your Dictionary *Merriam-Webster Dictionary *Yale Findings Jennifer L. Holley in Yale Alumni Magazine on Crambo , November/December 2004 * Francis Wheen, Karl Marx: A Life, (Fourth Estate, 1999), ISBN 1-85702-637-3 Notes External links Original article is at "Crambo". Category:Word games Category:Rhyme Category:Genres of poetry